1. Lymphocyte differentiation antigens: gene cloning, regulation and function 2. Immunoglobulin genetics, structure and function 3. B and T cell subset definitions, development, lineages and functions 4. Development of fluorescence activated cell sorting Overall, we hope to understand the molecules and cells of the immune system: how they develop, interact, are regulated, function, and result in immune disorders and malignancies when they malfunction. Novel interspecific chimeric antibodies and site-specific mutated antibodies will be explored for reduced immunogenecity for use as therapeutic agents and for structure/function understanding.